Bright Blue Eyes With a Ten Gallon Hat
by MissXMaryXGoXRound
Summary: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! "No" Lovino deadpanned stepping back and shutting the door, fully intending to return to his book when he heard a voice through the barrier. Jerking the slab of wood open he glared at the overly optimistic other. "What do you want?" "Well If you don't want to stay in, I figured maybe you could come out"


**_HAPPY HALLOWEEN! What a time to be alive! I whipped this up as quick as I could. Inbetween continuing Sweet Dreams, Uptown Italian and Pequeño Romano aswell as writing for Nanowrimo I did this for all you lovely people so I hope you like it. And who knows maybe I will expand on these two! Now to start preperations for Thankgiving!_**

* * *

Lovino snuggled his legs underneath himself as he popped a cherry tomato in his mouth. He was watching a lame for TV movie, about some stupid kids who thought using an Ouija board in a graveyard, on Halloween, was a good idea. A snort escaped him as one of the kids voiced their aversion to the plan, smart kid.

"Lovi, how do I look?" He heard from the entrée way. There stood his little brother, in his Halloween costume. He was dressed as Peter Pan, something that could look stupid or cute depending on who you were. Lovino's green eyes narrowed in disapproval, as he looked his brother up and down.

"You're going to give them the wrong idea" Feliciano skipped to the hallway mirror, fixing his hat and adjusting the costume.

"I don't think anyone is going to mistake my costume for someone else" The younger chippered causing Lovino to roll his eyes and look back at the movie.

"That wasn't really what I meant," He pushed off the couch to make his way to the door, as the doorbell rang. "You don't need money do you?" He called to the boy who was heading back upstairs. Feliciano smiled as he searched his room for his cell phone, Not many people saw this side of his older brother, not even there Grandfather, he liked to put this front that he didn't care, but he did, probably too much.

"I don't think so fratello"

"Oh hell no" Lovino muttered under his breath as he saw the blonde standing outside the door. Wrenching the door open he set his glare on the other.

"Hello Lovino" The other said, shifting his weight from foot to foot. He was dressed as a drill sergeant, which matched his lack of personality, at least in Lovino's opinion. "Is Feliciano-"

"No" The brunette cut him off, shutting the door in his face.

"Lovi, you didn't close the door on him did you?" Lovino looked over as his brother put his shoes on.

"We don't need his potato fumes, polluting this house" He crossed his arms as Feliciano made his way to the door. "Grandpa wants you home by eleven" The younger nodded as a few bills were slipped into his hand. "Just incase he tries something funny" Lovino explained, before opening the door again.

"Ludwig!"

"You do something to hurt him, and I will rip your balls off" Shooting the blonde a look he turned back to his brother. After receiving a kiss on the cheek, he returned to the living room to retrieve his ringing phone.

 _Been invited to a Halloween party,_

 _Won't be back till late._

 _Try to have fun tonight!_

Great even his Grandfather had plans.

Green eyes blinked as the ringing of the doorbell pulled him out of his book. Grumbling he made his way to the front entrance and pulled the hunk of wood aside. He blinked his green orbs again as the individual stared down at him dumfounded. He had dirty blonde hair hidden under a 10-gallon hat and bright blue eyes; he was dressed as a cowboy complete with spurs, and arrogance. Finally those blue eyes lit up, a blinding smile flooding his cheeks.

"I didn't know you lived here!" Alfred Jones was captain of the Football team, extremely popular golden boy, and Lovino's obnoxiously kind lab partner. The Italian leaned against the doorframe arms crossed.

"Yeah and?" The other boy didn't seem to notice the hostility, or he chose to ignore it.

"This house is awesome can I come in?"

"No" Lovino deadpanned stepping back and shutting the door, fully intending to return to his book when he heard a voice outside the door. Jerking the door open he glared at the overly optimistic other.

"What do you want?"

"Well If you don't want to stay in, I figured maybe you could come out" He blinked his green eyes up at him mouth gaping.

"You want me to come out?" Alfred just nodded that stupid smile on his face; causing Lovino to roll his eyes "Thats stupid" he felt an odd stab of guilt in his stomach as the blonde's face fell. "And I don't even have a costume" Those eyes lit right back up upon hearing this information much to Lovino's relief and annoyance.

"Well that's okay, we can go buy you one" He smiled, pulling the reluctant boy out the door.

"How about this" Alfred jumped out from a section of costumes, holding a poncho and sombrero combination. Lovino's green eyes shifted from the garment in his hand to his face and back again.

"I'm Italian" He stated eyebrows knitting together, his dark green pools settling back on Alfred's face, who seemed confused at the confession.

"Yeah? So?" He his own blue eyes flickered to the poncho trying to understand what was wrong with it.

"Idiot" Lovino murmured shaking his head. "I'm not wearing that" He turned back to the costumes and sighed, this was incredibly stupid.

"How about this" He heard laughter from behind. Alfred stood there holding an incredibly tacky tomato costume. Lovino snorted his lips upturning briefly at how absurd it was.

"No" He crossed his arms, leaning agents the rack casually.

"Awe" Alfred pouted looking down at the costume. "But it would look so cute" He sighed, putting the costume back as he felt something hit his head. Looking back Lovino was glaring at him cheeks flushed.

"Don't say shit like that, idiot!" He turned back desperate to hide his red cheeks. Alfred turned back and a smile appeared as he pulled another costume out. "How about this?" Alfred turned around with another. It was a cabin boy, and a really gaudy costume at that.

"What is that? It's ridiculous." He scoffed.

"It's Halloween, it's supposed to be ridiculous!" Another scoff.

"Then why did you even invite _me_ out" Alfred smiled at the other his blue eyes shining, causing an embarrassing blush to play on his tan cheeks.

"Well, I like you Lovino, I think you're cool and funny, and you looked so lonely, and-" The older Italian ripped the costume out of others hands and stomped into the changing room.

"Are you going to come out" Lovino heard as he crossed his arms stubbornly. He had the ripped pants and pushy shirt the vest, the whole thing, complete with boots and a headscarf.

"No" He refused.

"Come on, were going to go do lots of fun things" Alfred coaxed, as if that was going to get him to go anywhere. Finally Alfred sighed. "Please Lovino, I really want to hang out with you" The Italian scoffed, but that voice had managed to loosen his hold and he stepped out of the dressing room.

"Well?" Lovino asked and Alfred smiled brightly at him.

"Awesome! Come on I already paid" He cheered grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the store.

Alfred dragged him all over, trick r treating, painting pumpkins, to get ice cream, "Because you should always get ice cream" When the Italian questioned it. Lovino knew that a hunted hey ride was a bad idea, and by some miracle they were alone, so when he squealed and curled into Alfred's side the whole damn town didn't see. If there was one blessing it was that Alfred didn't say anything, just kept a strong arm around him as a comfort. At the end of the night Alfred chatted away about how much fun he had as they made their way back to Lovino's house.

"I had lots of fun tonight" He smiled his blue eyes bright. "Did you?" The small Italian flushed red looking everywhere but in those eyes.

"No idiot, why did you spend all this time with me anyways, I suppose you have other friends?"

"Well" Lovino's green eyes finally looked to see Alfred's own looking down. "I umm" The blonde shifted back and forth looking for the right words. He squeezed his eye shut before closing the distance and pressing his lips to the other. Lovino's stood stiff as a board in shock, but as the warmth surrounded his body, he felt his eyes slide close and himself responding to Alfred, pushing up on his toes to make up for the height difference. Then like a splash of cold water, his thoughts caught up with his action and he pushed the blonde away.

"What the hell was that?!" He yelled his hand going to his mouth, but before Alfred could respond, he threw open the door and ran inside.

"Lovino I'm sorry" The America called hoping the other could hear. "I wasn't thinking, I just really like you and I thought maybe you-" He sighed, leaning his back against the door taking off his hat. "Stupid of me to think someone like you and someone like me-" Suddenly the door pulled open causing the distraught blonde to fall on his butt.

"Look I was surprised, alright, I didn't expect it" He explained getting down on his knees. Alfred smiled, holding himself on his hands.

"Does that mean you liked it?" He winked causing Lovino to sputter out curses as his face inked read. The blonde laughed grabbing the back of his head and pulling him down for another kiss, this one the brunette returned quickly. Just as Lovino placed a hand on the porch next to Alfred to deepen the kiss they heard someone clear their throat. Pulling apart, they looked up to find a murderous Remus and a giddy Feliciano staring down at them.

"Well Lovino" The American jumped up grabbing his hat. "It was nice talking to you" He smiled awkwardly at the boy who was staring up at him with a cute look of shock on his face. "See you in school" And with that he left.


End file.
